


Snip Snip Snap

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Parsnip - Digital Poppy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Parsnip, Dark Past, Fix-It, Two Shot, Violence, Zero to Hero, but he doesn't know it, past assault, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: Parsnip makes his rounds with a friendly smile on his face.His new friend had asked for a knife.Parsnip isn't good with those, the look of metal makes him feel fuzzy.But anything for a friend!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Snip Snip Snap

_He had been a rabbit boy, wearing a skirt. Large glasses, a perky pink nose, and a heart full of sunshine._

" _Oh Heavens, what a bad influence!" His neighbors would say as he passed by their houses to get to school._

" _I certainly don't want him near my children!" Another neighbor crows, and whispers to the smaller ears of the new generation._

" _What a weirdo." Several students shook their heads and reassembled their groups._

_Parsnip Bunner walks to school alone every day. He has many friends!_

_The sun greets him every morning, and the wind tickles his fur in a show of playful friendship. The clouds are too slow to follow him to the school gate, but that's okay! Parsnip is a quick bunny and everyone can move at their own pace. Sometimes, he rushes far and dashes forward without regard to his quick feet! Silly him!_

_He should be more careful, but those other students want to involve him in a game he has no part in!_

_How odd! How mean!_

_Parsnip has many friends._

" _Hey."_

_Many friends._

" _Hey. Freak."_

_Friends._

" _Yes?" Parsnip chimes, turning his head to the taller animal, a gray mouse with a black nose. "Hello! I'm Parsnip!" A potential friend?_

" _I didn't ask." The mouse clips._

" _Oh, okay." Parsnip nods, rocking his heels. "I just wanted you to know."_ _And within two seconds, there's a spark running up his fur as the warning bell resounds. "Oh no! We'll be late! The final bell is going to ring in five-minute hops!" And they were still outside the gate!_

_The clearing had long emptied of others._

_Parsnip looks back to the other student, watching their furrowed eyebrows. "Are you lost? I know what it feels like to be lost! I can help you, like a good rabbit!"_

_The mouse looked him in the eye and called him a cruel word. A name, but not a name, a title, but one that certainly wasn't his._

_Parsnip Bunner blinked once, and his ears twitched._

_The mouse looks equally puzzled as if they didn't expect to use the phrase either._

" _That's mean." Parsnip says, a bubble of bad carrot stew in his gut. "That's mean. You're mean. Don't call me that," He shakes his head, feet allowing a few seconds of distance as the mouse straightens, towering over the bunny-rabbit who hunched over. "I don't like those words! I don't! I don't!" When Parsnip says he dislikes something, they will likely stop._

" _My Mama says that's what you are." The mouse nods to themselves._

_It seems this mouse will not stop._

" _I'm not!" Parsnip rubs at his paws. "And I'm not a bad influence either! I'm just Parsnip! Parsnip Bunner." That's who he is. Always is. There is no one else. Just one Parsnip Bunner with a lot to give and many to help._

" _Parsnip Bunner is a boy." The mouse squints._

" _I am, I am!" Parsnip hops up and down, his breath a rasp from the adrenaline rushing in and out of his long ears._

_Can they get to class now? So Parsnip can forget all about the bad for today?_

_Parsnip catches sight of a silver glint before the blade reaches him._

" _Stop struggling. I'm just going to cut off the skirt." The mouse snaps and Parsnip couldn't respond past the lump in his throat._

_The blade comes down but soft paws latch out and grab at the sharp edge in a fit of chilling terror._

_The mouser freezes._

_Red drips._

_Parsnip Bunner breathes._

_Red drips._

_Parsnip breathes._

_Red. Drips._

_His paws sharply stings and Parsnip couldn't focus on anything but the static overtaking his mind._


End file.
